This disclosure relates generally to a siderail mechanism for a person-support apparatus, such as, a hospital bed. More particularly, but not exclusively, one illustrative embodiment relates to a siderail mechanism that can maintain the orientation of a siderail as the orientation of a portion of the person-support apparatus is changed.
Person-support apparatuses can include siderails coupled thereto. The siderails can be configured to move between a deployed position and storage position. The siderails can be configured to change orientation with a portion of the person-support apparatus as the orientation of the portion of the person-support apparatus changes. While various person-support apparatuses have been developed, there is still room for development. Thus a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.